


A Lottery That Everyone Wins

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Orgy, Strap-Ons, Strip Tease, Truth or Dare, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ladies-only game of Truth or Dare at Ashley's Spectre induction party takes an unusual turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lottery That Everyone Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mass Effect Kink Meme, in response to http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/2790.html?thread=4957926
> 
> Note: This fill was written before ME3 was released, and the particulars of Ashley's Spectre induction were known, hence the continuity errors. It takes place between ME2 and ME3, and assumes that Ash was inducted between the games.

In her small apartment on the Citadel, Ashley Williams read the message she had just received with a light smile.  
  
 _To: Second Lieutenant Williams  
  
Heard about the big news.  Congratulations on becoming the second-best human Spectre!  
  
Just kidding.  I know you'll do the Council proud.  But before you go off protecting the universe, we need to celebrate your other promotion, Lieutenant.  
  
And you know that there's only one way to celebrate an Alliance promotion: to get totally shit-faced drunk and make Command wonder what they saw in you in the first place.  
  
I know things were tense between us the last time, but I never wanted us to be enemies.  So if you still consider me a friend, we'll be docking on platform 12 tomorrow at 1800.  We'll bring the booze, you just bring your perky self and us girls will do all the rest.  
  
Hoping to see you,  
Commander Shepard_  
  
Really, she shouldn't have considered it.  Even with all of her past actions, Shepard was considered somewhat of a black sheep to the Council, and they had restored her Spectre status only begrudingly.  She'd hear it from them for sure the next day if she accepted this invitation.  
  
But she still thought back to her words to Shepard on Horizon with a bit of regret.  The anger she had felt had clouded her judgment, made her want to lash out at Shepard for making her hurt for so long.  
  
And now, reports were coming in that Shepard and Cerberus were splits.  No specifics, but apparently Shepard only played ball with them as long as it took for her to get what she wanted.  
  
She should have trusted Shepard.  She'd spent the last few days kicking herself for ever thinking that the woman who'd worked alongside aliens so closely could allow herself to get seduced into trusting a group like Cerberus.  
  
She started typing, and after a few minutes, hit "send."  
  
 _To: Commander Shepard  
  
I'll be there.  Don't start the party without me.  
  
Sincerely,  
Ashley Williams  
The latest and greatest human Spectre_  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, look who's back!" said a familiar voice as Ash stepped on deck of the new Normandy.  "Here to rip the Commander a new one again?"  
  
"Actually," Ash turned to face the man in the pilot's seat, "I'm here on Alliance business.  Got reports of a massive cache of highly illegal pornography somewhere in the sector."  
  
Joker put on an innocent expression.  "Uh... EDI did it."  
  
As Ashley watched, a holographic orb was projected from a nearby panel.  "I confess.  I'm a sick, sick artificial intelligence, but I just cannot have enough of those nasty sluts."  
  
"I've been teaching her sarcasm," Joker said with a hint of pride.  "See, the key is to not immediately declare you were being sarcastic after you say it, right, EDI?"  
  
"Of course, Jeff.  You're a true genius in every sense of the word, and most sentient life forms could only hope to reach your heights."  
  
Joker looked confused.  "Was that... ah screw it."  He extended a hand and Ash lightly shook it.  "Good to see you again, Ash.  Hope this means you're going to give the Commander a break, huh?"  
  
"Guess so, although I'd kinda like to hear what you've all been up to," Ash said.  
  
Joker leaned to the side.  "I'll let her give you the details," he said.  
  
Ashley turned to find a beaming, blond-haired woman coming at her.  Before she could even raise her hand, Commander Shepard wrapped her in a tight hug.  
  
"You came!" Shepard exclaimed.  "I almost expected you to change your mind."  
  
After a few uncomfortable seconds, Ashley finally managed to pull away.  She was unused to seeing Shepard like this, so bright and happy.  The last time they'd worked together, she only occasionally let her determined facade slip to allow Ash to see the human being underneath.  This woman in front of her, laughing and smiling, and wearing a midriff-baring top and casual slacks, was entirely new to her.  
  
"Normally I would have, but you said something in your message that really stuck with me," Ashley said.  She watched Shepard's serious expression for a few seconds before she broke.  "That there was gonna be booze."

The two of them laughed together, and Ash could hardly believe how natural it felt.  For tonight, at least, she planned to put aside any differences between them, and just let loose and have fun.  It had been so long since she'd let herself be anything other than a soldier.  Tonight, she was just Ashley Williams, hanging out with a few old friends and having some laughs.  
  
"Come on, the party's up in my cabin," Shepard said, as she reached down and took Ashley by the hand.  Ash was slightly surprised by the uncommonly familiar gesture, but didn't resist.  
  
"Wait," she said, and turned back around to the cockpit.  "You're not coming, Joker?"  
  
There was something peculiar in Joker's expression as he shook his head.  "Heaven knows I'd love to be in the room while you ladies are celebrating, but I'm afraid I've got too much testosterone to be a part of this get-together."  
  
Ash turned to Shepard with a questioning look, and her former commanding officer laughed.  "I figured, let's just make it a girl's night, huh?  Get crazy without a bunch of guys hanging around making us nervous."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Ash said, although part of her was disappointed.  It had been a while since her last romp in the sack, and she honestly wouldn't have minded having a drunken one-night stand with one of Shepard's crew.  Half the fun of getting hammered, after all, was the awkward morning afterwards.  
  
But hey, maybe Shepard was right.  As a marine, she was so used to having to be like one of the guys to fit in.  The chance to just hang out with a bunch of ladies and not have to do the macho routine would be a nice change of pace.  
  
Shepard held the lift door for a petite red-head, who extended a hand to Ash as they rode up.  "Kelly Chambers," she introduced herself.  "I've heard a lot about you, Lieutenant Williams."  
  
"Just Ash is fine," Ash returned her handshake.  "So, you used to be with Cerberus?"  
  
Kelly looked over at Shepard nervously, but Shepard nodded.  "No secrets with Ash, Kelly," Shepard said.  "I owe her the truth after leaving her in the dark for so long."  
  
"Shepard, listen," Ash said.  "About what happened on Horizon..."  
  
Shepard laid a hand on her shoulder.  "Forget it, Ash.  We both made mistakes, let's just put it past us.  I didn't bring you her to trade apologies.  
  
And just then, the door slid open, and Ash was hit with a chorus of feminine cheers.  Hanging across the ceiling, above a mixed group of human and alien women, was a banner: "CONGRATULATIONS ASH!"  
  
"I brought you here to have fun," Shepard said with a grin, as she threw an arm around Ash's shoulders and walked her into the room to begin the introductions.  
  
* * *  
  
Liara and Tali both greeted her with warm smiles and hugs.  Ashley smiled back, although part of her was feeling guilty.  She remembered how distrustful she had been of these "aliens" when they first arrived on the Normandy.  And even though she had come to view them as some of her closest friends, it'd taken her a long time to lose that feeling of "otherness" in her mind.  That as nice and sweet people as they were, they were still something different from her.  
  
Ashley put all her effort in keeping friendly as Shepard introduced Miranda Lawson.  Ash, of course, knew all about Miranda from the Alliance's dossiers.  It was a testament to Shepard's charisma that someone who owed so much to Cerberus would be willing to throw it all away to follow Shepard.  She again felt her guilt over mistrusting Shepard rising, and patted it back down.  
  
She was among friends tonight.  There was no sign of recrimination or distrust from any of them.  Ash was Shepard's friend, and therefore she was their friend as well.  
  
Shepard went around the room to the rest of the party-goers.  Gabby, a short-haired woman with a similar uniform to Kelly's.  A serious looking older asari named Samara.  A bald-headed, half-naked woman covered in tattoos named Jack, who barely acknowledged Ash before returning to her already opened bottle of beer.  And a mysterious looking woman in a black bodysuit and hood named Kasumi, who sat on the outskirts of the group on Shepard's couch, her eyes taking in the entire room.  
  
"So," Shepard said as she handed Ash a drink.  "How was your induction ceremony?"  
  
Ashley smiled.  "Not quite as much a spectacle as yours, trust me," she took a long swig and swallowed.  "Embodiment of courage, right hand of the Council, all that stuff.  All I could think about was what my dad would have thought if he'd been there."  
  
"I'm sure he would have been proud," said Samara, her icy blue eyes softened by a warm smile.  
  
"You didn't know my dad," Ash said.  "Let's just say he might not appreciate seeing his daughter taking orders from aliens."  
  
Miranda nodded.  "That's why you and Shepard are so important.  The more we humans have a part in Council affairs, the more that extreme measures like Cerberus won't have to exist.  With you two and Anderson, maybe we might..."  
  
"Miranda," Shepard said, with quiet reproach in her voice.  "Let's all keep Council politics off the list of discussion topics tonight, huh?  The future of the galaxy can wait until tomorrow."  
  
"You're right, Shepard," Miranda said, and raised her glass to Ash.  "Congratulations, Ash.  I'm sure you'll do us all proud."  
  
The rest of the group raised their drinks to clink together.  Jack took the last swallow out of her bottle and tossed it behind her to shatter against the wall.  "Enough of this pussy shit, Shepard.  When we gonna crack up the real stuff?"  
  
Smiling, Shepard went to her desk and returned with a bottle of something... green.  "Careful what you wish for."  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, and all of them were deeply and completely hammered.  Shepard's bedroom was filled with wild, uninhibited laughter as Liara was finishing up a story.  
  
"I honestly thought I was going to die!" she said, sitting on the top of the small staircase leading to Shepard's bedroom area.  "Shepard may be a galactic hero, but she drives like a maiden just out of school!"  
  
"You were distracting me!" Shepard protested, sipping the strong liquor in her glass.  "If you'd just let me concentrate!"  
  
Ash let out a loud guffaw.  "Oh, really?  Miss 'it wasn't my fault the Mako got flipped again!  It's these controls!'"  
  
She, Liara, and Tali laughed at the old memories.  Tali inserted the specially designed straw into the front of her mask and took another drink of the dextro-based liquor Shepard had provided for her.  "The number of times she brought that thing back to the Normandy in flames.  'I could have sworn it was going to make it up that hill!'"  
  
The rest of the group gave confused laughs.  "What's a Mako?" Kasumi asked.  
  
"A horrible beast," Ashley said, her head swimming from the influence.  "Of such terrible reputation that even krogans fear to tread within."  
  
"Oh, man, Wrex never forgot to wear his seatbelt again after that one mission!" Shepard poured herself a new drink, fighting to keep her hand steady as the green liquid sloshed into her glass.  
  
Ashley stood up from the couch to make her way to the bottle, and nearly fell face-first into the table.  "Fuck, am I wasted," she said as she dropped back down into her seat.  
  
Kelly arched an eyebrow.   "I think it might be time," she said.  
  
"Time for what?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I was thinking," Kelly said, looking as innocent as she could.  "That maybe we should put the new Spectre's courage to the test.  What do you say to a little game of truth or dare, Ash?"  
  
Ash swallowed her drink and gave Kelly a confident look.  "Is that a challenge, little miss yeoman?"  
  
"It's a challenge, alright," Kelly said, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.  Let's see what the second human Spectre is capable of."  
  
Liara looked innocently around at the group.  "I'm not familiar with this game."  
  
Shepard turned to her and raised a rapidly-wobbling finger.  "When it's your turn, you have pick truth or dare.  If you pick truth, you gotta answer whatever question the rest of the group decides on.  If you pick dare, you have to do whatever the group tells you to do.  Do it right, you get to pick who goes next.  But refuse, and you gotta do something even worse."  
  
"Hmm.  We asari have a similar game," Liara said.  "Although our game is usually only played between bondmates, and in most cases ends in..." she hesitated for a moment, looking over at Ash with a cautious glance before stammering.  "N... never mind."  
  
"I doubt our game will progress quite **that** far, my dear," Samara said.  "Although, it wouldn't be entirely unpleasant," Samara said, and then she also looked over at Ash.  
  
Something was going on here that Ash wasn't quite comprehending, either due to her lack of knowledge of asari customs, or just the fact that she was drunk off her ass.  Ignoring it, she looked around the room.  "The rest of you up for this, or are you too chicken?"  
  
General nods and acknowledgements from around the room, even from the stoic Jack who had mostly removed herself from the proceedings.  
  
"So, who's going first?" Gabby asked.  
  
"I think our brave challenger should be the first," Ash declared, pointing at Kelly.  "So, Miss Chambers?  Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth," Kelly said, and Ash let out a disappointed groan.  
  
"Ah, you wimp," Ashley mocked.  "Okay, what's the question?"  
  
Miranda smiled.  "I have a good one.  So, Kelly... did you bring the scale itch onto the Normandy?"  
  
The Normandy crew members let out loud cries and laughter, while the rest of the group looked confused.  "Is that what people think?" Kelly asked.  "No, of course not.  Why should a varren cock get a privilege that no others cocks can claim?"  
  
Ash laughed, although she wasn't quite sure what Kelly was referring to.  The rest of the group seemed to enjoy the line, though; maybe it was some private joke they had between them.  
  
"So, do you know who did?" Miranda asked.  
  
Kelly smirked.  "Actually, yes.  But I already answered your question, so now it's your turn."  
  
"Oh, you tease," Miranda shook a fist at Kelly.  "You fucking tease, you!"  
  
"You would know," Kelly said, and ran her tongue across her lips.  As the group whooped and hollered, Ash shook her head in disbelief.  She'd been around so many guys calling each other "fags" and making homoerotic jokes at each other, she must have forgotten that women engaged in that sort of banter, too.  
  
At least, she was pretty sure they did.  It had been a while.  
  
"Alright, Miranda," Shepard put the game back on the rails.  "Kelly says it's your turn.  Truth or dare."  
  
"I'll say truth," Miranda said.  
  
The group whispered to each other for a while, before coming up with a question.  "When's the last time you had sex?" asked Kelly.  
  
Miranda slowly smiled and said, "About six hours ago."  
  
"You little tramp!" Shepard exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"So, who was the lucky guy?" Ashley said.  This question seemed to raise light titters from the group, and Ashley began to wonder if she'd said something wrong.  
  
"Oh," Miranda said.  " **He's** a hot little number that usually hangs out below decks.  When he gets his fingers in me, I just can't control myself."  
  
Ashley clapped a hand on Miranda's back.  "Oh, come on, spill!  What's his name?"  
  
"You want to know, you'll just have to come back to me," Miranda said with a sly smile.  "Somebody else's turn now, I choose... Samara."  
  
The stoic asari showed no reaction, simply stating "Dare."  
  
"Alright, now we're talking!" Ashley declared.  "So what's the dare?"  
  
After the group conferred, Shepard relayed their decision. "Kiss somebody else in this room."  
  
Ash half-expected the dignified asari to refuse, but she stood up, walking slowly around the circle of women, assessing each one.  She paused for just a second in front of Ash, staring down at her with an unreadable expression.  After a while, however, she moved on to the next person.  Taking Gabby by the hand, she pulled her to her feet, wrapped her arms around her, and locked lips with her.  
  
"Damn," Ashley thought to herself, "She must really be drunk."  Instead of a short, perfunctory smooch, Samara was seriously making out with the young engineer.  It went on for so long that Ashley began looking around at the rest of the group, wondering if she was the only one finding this a little awkward.  But the other women were still cheering and pumping their fists, so Ash played along.  
  
Finally, the two broke apart, and for a brief second Ash saw a string of saliva connecting their mouths before it broke.  Gabby fell back to her seat with a sigh, while Samara gracefully made her way back to her own position, cross-legged on the floor.  
  
Samara looked around the room and her gaze finally settled.  "I believe that Ash should be next."  
  
Ash rose unsteadily to her feet.  "Do your worst," she drunkenly declared.  "Sp...Spectres aren't afraid of anything."  
  
A scoff from the corner of the room drew everybody's attention to Jack.  "You're no Spectre."  
  
"Really?" Ash said, facing down the dangerous looking woman with a cocky expression.  "Well, I think this uniform I have on would disagree with you on that."  
  
"Real Spectres doesn't have to hide behind a fucking uniform," Jack said, leaning forward now.  "You want me to believe you're a real Spectre?"  
  
"Of course I am!"  
  
"Well, then," Jack said, waving her hand at Ash.  "Take it off."  
  
"Take... it off?" Ash suddenly felt the eyes of everyone in the room whip over to her.  
  
Jack smirked at her sudden hesitation.  "What, the big bad Spectre getting cold feet?"  
  
Ash furrowed her brow.  "No fucking way," she said, and with a sharp motion, drew the zipper down on the front of her new Spectre uniform.  The entire group was staring at her now, and despite the fact that she was in a room full of other women, she suddenly felt a bit modest.  
  
"Dammit, Ash," she thought to herself.  "How many times have you been naked with other women in the showers before?  This is the same thing, and you don't even need to go down to the full monty."  
  
Pulling her arms out of the sleeves, Ash bared her upper torso.  Not long after, she had completely removed the uniform, leaving her in her black sports bra and matching women's briefs.  The rest of the ladies cheered as she casually cast the uniform aside and returned to her seat with a confident smile.  
  
"Alright, who hasn't had a turn yet?" Ash let her pointed finger drift around the room.  "How about... Kasumi?"  
  
The hooded woman looked up with a slight smile.  "Dare," she answered.  
  
Kelly and Gabby were leaning together, and Kelly suddenly announced.  "Take off Ash's bra... with only your mouth."  
  
"Hey, wait," Ash said, as Kasumi rose to her feet.  "I already had my turn, here."  
  
"Kasumi's the one who's being dared, Ash," Shepard said with a playful smile.  "All you have to do is stand there."  
  
Not wanting to chicken out, Ash let Kasumi lead her from the couch out into the center of the circle.  She pulled back her hood to reveal short-cropped black hair and playful Asian eyes.  Kasumi bent slightly down and moved her head to under Ash's right breast, and Ash could feel the dampness of her tongue as she worked it under the fabric of her sports bra.  
  
Soon enough, the lithe Japanese woman had the bottom of her right bra cup gripped tightly in her teeth.  Slowly, she drew her head up and out, until Ash could feel the cool air of Shepard's cabin floating across her now-bare nipple.  As the rest of the women cheered her on, Kasumi unclenched her teeth and moved to...  
  
Ash let out a small cry of surprise as... had she really felt that?  She could have sworn that Kasumi's tongue had ever so briefly brushed against her nipple.  She looked down at Kasumi, but she was already busy drawing the other side of Ash's bra over her left breast.  
  
"Bend over for me," Kasumi whispered into Ash's ear, in a tone that dripped with suggestion.  Trying to ignore it, Ash bent forward, and Kasumi gripped the bra with her teeth once more, to draw it up over her head and arms.  The group whooped and hollered as Ashley stood up straight, her hands crossed over her breasts.  She removed one hand long enough to try and reclaim her bra, but Kasumi held it tauntingly out of reach, moving back to her seat with the garment clutched in her hand like a hard-won trophy.  
  
Trying her best not to blush, Ash return to her seat.  After a second, she got tired of crossing her arms and gave up, letting her bare breasts hang free as she reached for another drink.  
  
Kasumi was making her selection when Ash moved her attention back to the party.  "Hmm," Kasumi only considered for a second before she pointed.  "Ash."  
  
"Hey, I just went!" Ashley protested, but Jack soon began clucking noises and she stood up.  "Fine, then.  Dare."  
  
After some conferring, they turned back.  "It would be a shame," Samara was saying, "to leave a job half done.  The group has decided that you should get completely naked."  
  
Even in her inebriated state, Ash could sense that something had changed in the tone of this game.  All the women in the room were either staring at her near-naked body, or exchanging knowing glances with each other.  She was beginning to wonder if she'd been wrong about Shepard.  If this wasn't just some elaborate revenge scheme she had cooked up.  
  
But screw it, she'd said she'd take on any dare, and she intended to keep to her word.  With complete confidence, she reached down and yanked her panties to the floor.  Balancing them on one foot, she kicked them out to the rest of the group, and the ladies scrambled to claim them.  Shepard was finally the victor, however, and she raised the black briefs in triumph.  
  
"Ooh," Ash heard Kelly said.  "Shaved and everything."  
  
Ash sat her now naked body back down on the couch, determined to maintain her dignity.  Revenge scheme or not, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.  Still... she needed to pick somebody a little more innocent.  Somebody who wouldn't immediately choose her afterward to do something else humiliating.  
  
Finally, she pointed.  "Tali, you're up!" she declared, before grabbing her glass to refill it.  
  
"Uh... truth," Tali said.  
  
Ashley moved to confer with the group, but Shepard immediately spoke up.  "True or false: Ashley Williams is totally buck naked right now."  
  
Tali's eyes, barely visible under her mask, eyed Ash up and down.  "True.  Very, **very** true.  Okay, I pick Ash next."  
  
She felt all of their eyes on her, and she frowned.  "Guys, come on.  I don't know if you planned this, Shepard, but..."  
  
"Planned?" Shepard said.  "Ash, what are you talking about?  We're just having a friendly game of truth or dare, that's all.  Tali's free to choose whoever she wants."  
  
The rest of the group nodded their assent.  "Fine, okay," Ash said, knocking back another drink to attempt to drown any remaining inhibitions.  "Dare."  
  
"You remember that one time we were in Chora's Den?" Tali asked.  "I was watching that asari give a lapdance and you said something about how you couldn't imagine somebody degrading themselves like that."  
  
Tali waved a three-fingered hand to beckon Ash toward her.  Ash could hear the grin in her voice as she said, "Why don't you try imagining it for me?"  
  
Ash was too shocked to even protest.  She'd served with Tali for quite a while, and she'd always seemed like such an innocent young lady.  And now, here she was commanding Ash to grind against her.  
  
But Ash was determined now.  She wouldn't let these women beat her.  She could take the worst they could offer and shove it right down their throats.  Walking boldly up to Tali, sitting on the edge of Shepard's bed, Ash turned around and gave her bare ass a little shake, before resting it down on Tali's lap and rolling her hips back and forth.  
  
She waited for the applause and cheering, but there was none this time.  Everyone else in the room was just... watching.  She half expected them to start laughing or taunting her, the practical joke finally revealed, but no.  Their eyes were fixed on her flushed face, her loose flowing hair.  Her ample breasts, her wide hips rubbing back and forth.  
  
If she didn't know any better, she'd suspect that the women in the room were... leering at her.  
  
She leaned slowly up and back into Tali, raising her arms in the air as she awkwardly worked her body against the quarian.  Soon, she was so far into her amateur stripper act, it took her a second to notice that Tali's hands had come around and were now kneading her breasts.  
  
The room gently laughed as Ash bolted out of Tali's lap and whirled around.  "Hey, hey," Ash said with an awkward laugh.  "No touching the dancers, now.  Anyway, somebody else.  Uh... Liara hasn't had a turn yet.  Liara's up."  Ash was sure that, while maybe Tali had some hidden dirty thoughts, the innocent asari archaeologist wouldn't dream of coming up with something as bad as what came before.  
  
"Truth," Liara said.  
  
Immediately, Miranda asked.  "True or false: Ashley Williams is really sexy when she's embarassed."  
  
"True," said Liara, her voice joined by several of the other women in the room.  
  
And Ash's heart sank when Liara said, "I choose Ashley."  
  
There was a sudden hush of anticipation.  A tension in the air that was threatening to burst at any moment.  
  
Ash knew that she should choose "truth."  That whatever dare Liara chose would have to top Tali's.  But her pride refused to let her say anything else.  "Dare," she proudly declared.  
  
And with the next words out of Liara's mouth, it was all out in the open.  
  
"Ashley Williams, I dare you to do whatever it takes to make everyone in this room cum."  
  
Ash was completely dumbfounded.  She looked around at the rest of the group, waiting for the laughs to start.  But none of them were laughing.  All of them were watching her with expectant expressions.  
  
"Uh," Ash stammered.  "You... you aren't serious, are you?"  
  
"I think you know me well enough, Ash," Liara said, "to know that I never joke."  
  
Ashley looked out to the rest of the group, searching for any sign of support.  "But... you can't all want this.  Not all of you, right?"  
  
Liara looked around at the rest of the room.  "Does everyone accept my choice of dare?"  
  
Ashley saw nothing but nodding heads.  Her old friends, Shepard's new comrades... all were in agreement.  
  
"No, this is nuts," Ashley said.  "I can't do that, I can't..."  
  
"You know the rules, Ash," Shepard said.  "If you don't want to do this dare, we'll just have to come up with something harder."  
  
Liara laid a finger to the side of her mouth in thought.  "I was thinking something along the lines of 'Make everyone in this room cum... twice.'  And we can just keep going from there if you want."  
  
Jack watched Ash fumble with a sneer.  "See, I knew she'd chicken out.  Can't face down a bunch of wet pussies, how's she going to do against a squad of angry krogan?"  
  
Ash shook her head.  "I'm not scared, it's just... I'm not into women."  
  
"Who said you had to be into women?" Gabby said helpfully.  "All you have to do is make us cum.  **We're** the ones who'll be enjoying it."  
  
And it started to make sense to Ash.  The looks she'd been getting, the increasing escalation of the dares.  She hadn't been imagining things.  
  
These women wanted her.  **All** of them wanted her.  Ash wasn't sure if they had even been aware of it before tonight, but now they were united in one single purpose.  
  
And Ash wasn't sure if it was still her pride refusing to admit defeat, the alcohol dulling her inhibitions, or if some part of her wasn't just the tiniest bit flattered by what was happening, but before she even knew it, her mouth was opening, and the word was spoken.  
  
"Okay."  
  
And with that, nine women went scrambling for Shepard's bed, the sudden mass of women fighting and crawling over each other to be the first.  Even as Ash's heart threatened to burst right out of her chest out of nervousness, she couldn't help but laugh at the ludicrous site.  
  
Finally, Shepard's voice cried out.  "Hold on, hold it!" she commanded them.  "If we're going to do this, we need a system."  
  
Walking to her desk, she pulled out a datapad and typed for several seconds.  "Okay, we're going to have a system," Shepard showed the pad to all the women in the room except for Ash.  "I've assigned each of us a random number from 1-9," Shepard explained.  "Ash is going to call out a number, and whoever's number it is gets to go first.  And we'll reassign the numbers as we go, until Ash has gotten everybody off."  
  
Ash was astounded; Shepard sounded like she was describing a battle plan, not a strategy to determine whose pussy Ash would have to play with first.  
  
"Assuming the little Alliance bitch can even get one of us off, that is," Jack stared down Ash with a confident smirk.  Still, there was a hunger in her eyes, a hunger matched by the other eight women who stood in a group across from her.  
  
Turning to Ash, Shepard gave her a light smile.  "Okay, Ash.  Choose your number, and let’s get this started."  
  
As Ash stared at them, nine women waiting in anticipation for the next word out of her mouth, a rational part of her mind swam through the river of alcohol that was flowing through her body and made its voice heard.  
  
"You're going to have sex with every one of these women tonight," it said.  "You're never even thought about girls that way before, and now look what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
Part of her wanted to run for the door, forget Shepard and this Sapphic insanity.  But the looks she saw from them, the desire evident on all their faces, kept her where she stood.  Now that she knew they truly were staring at her toned, curvaceous body, she suddenly felt more naked than ever.  
  
Wanting to end this awkward moment and just get down to it, Ashley finally blurted out, "seven," wondering if it would end up being her lucky number.  
  
And wondering what exactly "lucky" would be in this context.  
  
After a moment of silence, one of them stepped forward.  
  
"Aww," said Kasumi, smiling at Ashley warmly.  "I get to be her first."  
  
The lithe Asian woman seemed to glide over to Ashley.  As Kasumi reached forward, Ashley fought the urge to flinch away from her touch.  But she kept still as the leather of the woman's outfit rubbed against her bare skin.  
  
Kasumi wrapped Ash in her arms and leaned her mouth to whisper in Ash's ear.  "We're not going to do anything if you don't want to," her voice a pleasant hum in her ear.  "Go as slow as you like, and don't do anything you're not comfortable with.  Okay?"  
  
The words gave Ash a little relief, and she nodded.  She could smell the liquor on Kasumi's breath as the woman moved in for a light, soft kiss.  
  
It wasn't like any kiss she'd ever had before.  Growing up around soldiers all her life, she was more used to rough, forceful kisses, usually with week-old stubble scraping against her cheeks like sandpaper.  But Kasumi took it slow, as if waiting for Ashley's approval before continuing.  And right now, Ash knew she didn't have the willpower to resist, and so she opened her mouth, allowing Kasumi's tongue to insinuate itself between her lips.  
  
As they pulled apart, Kasumi flicked the tip of her tongue on Ashley's top lip and smiled.  Ash remembered that brief feeling of moistness against her nipple before and she felt herself shudder.  
  
"Undress me," Kasumi whispered.  
  
"Uh," Ashley started to say, leaning around to look at the other women standing around Shepard's bed.  "Are you going to give us some privacy?"  
  
The ladies looked around amongst each other, and in one voice said, "No."  
  
"We need to make sure you really win the dare," Kelly said.  "Official truth or dare rules: every dare needs a third party to confirm it's been completed."  
  
"And in this case, a fourth through tenth party as well," Tali said with a giggle.  
  
Turning back to Kasumi in resignation, Ash looked down at her outfit and frowned.  "I'm not sure I know how to..." she said.  
  
"I'll walk you through it," Kasumi said, giving Ash instructions as piece after piece of her elaborate outfit fell to the floor.  By the time Ash was reaching around to unhook Kasumi's bra, her fingers were trembling.  Whether out of nervousness, intoxication, or something else, Ash wasn't even sure anymore.  
  
Now clad in only her panties, Kasumi gave Ash another warm kiss before turning around and strutting her way over to Shepard's bed.  Without even realizing it, Ash found her eyes drawn to the woman's taut buttocks, nearly every inch of their creamy flesh visible in the thong panties Kasumi wore.    
  
"Shepard, don't make the girl go into battle unarmed," she said as she sat on the edge of the bed and held her legs high in the air to pull off her last article of clothing.  "Get one of your weapons for her.  How about that silver one?"  
  
Ash watched as Shepard went to a drawer and rummaged around.  Finally, she emerged with a gleaming metal vibrator.  She hit a switch and the sleek silver phallus began to hum.  Ash almost dropped it as Shepard reverently handed it over.  
  
Turning back, Ash saw Kasumi sitting up against a pillow, her legs slightly spread.  Below a small strip of black hair, Kasumi's pussy waited, already damp at the thought of what lied in store.  
  
Awkwardly, as the rest of the women in the room crowded around to watch, Ashley reached the foot of the bed and crawled toward Kasumi, the vibrator held in front of her like a crucifix to ward off a vampire.  
  
"Do I..." Ashley looked up at Kasumi.  "Do I just stick it in there?"  
  
While the rest of the ladies chuckled at Ashley's hesitation, Kasumi shook her head.  "No need to rush.  Just rub it on the outside a little, first."  
  
With one arm propping her up as high as possible away from the other woman's crotch, Ashley reached the other one around to draw the tip of the whirring device across the lips of Kasumi's pussy.  
  
"Higher," Kasumi watched Ashley work with lust in her eyes.  "Put it higher."  
  
When the vibrator reached the hood of Kasumi's clit, the Asian woman gasped.  Her hands idly reached up to caress her own breasts as her breathing got heavy.  Ashley took the action as encouragement and slowly worked the vibrator in circles around Kasumi's clit.   She could see the sweat start to form on Kasumi’s skin as she moaned in delight.  
  
"You're doing great," Kasumi assured Ashley.  "Go ahead.  Put it in."  
   
Moving the vibrator in position, Ashley pushed the tip slowly between Kasumi's nether lips, the other woman's wetness making it easy to slide inside.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh," Kasumi's head fell back to stare at the ceiling, her mouth wide open in delight.  She arched her back and rolled her hips around the object penetrating her.  It took about two minutes of this before Ashley saw Kasumi's toes curl, and heard several breathy grunts as her muscles tensed under her pale skin.  
  
As Kasumi fell back down to the mattress with a sigh, the rest of the room broke into cheers.  
  
"What a pushover," Jack scoffed as Kasumi got up to move over to the couch without bothering to put her clothes back on.  "Don't think we're all gonna be that easy, little miss tough bitch.  Shit, that wouldn't have even made me break a sweat."  
  
"We'll see soon enough," Ashley said, allowing herself to get a little cocky as she got up off the bed and moved back to the center of the room.  
  
"Yeah, you'll get your chance, Jack" Shepard picked up the datapad and pushed a few buttons.  "Alright, the numbers have been reshuffled.  Number from 1-8, Ash, let's keep this going.  
  
As soon as "two" escaped from Ash's lips, the whole room went quiet.  
  
"Well, sorry, ladies," Jack was already tossing the strap she wore across her breasts into the corner, revealing twin rings pierced through her nipples.  "Looks like this is gonna end here."  
  
Seeing the look in Ash's eyes, Miranda smiled at her.  "Don't worry.  Jack just talks a big game.  You'll do great."  
  
Jack shot a glance at Miranda.  "Shut the fuck up, cheerleader.  Or do you want to know how many times I've faked it with you?"  Miranda just smirked at her.  
  
As Jack threw her boots aside and started working on her belt, she pointed a finger at the vibrator still in Ash's hand and shook her head.  "Unh unh.  I ain't letting you off that easy.  If you're gonna get me off, you'll do it with just those pretty little fingers of yours."  
  
Trying not to show her doubts, Ash turned off the device and laid it aside.  The entire art gallery that covered Jack was now on display, as the bald woman laid back onto Shepard's bed, her spread legs hanging over the edge.  
  
"Well, come on, big bad Spectre," Jack taunted.  "Show me what you got."  
  
Amid warm encouragement from the rest of the room, Ashley knelt down on the bed, to the side of Jack's hips, and leaned forward to put herself eye-to-eye with the bald criminal.  Reaching down between Jack's legs, Ash nervously slid her index finger between her pussy lips.  
  
Jack laughed.  "Oh, there you go!" she said, her voice filled with scorn.  "I'm cumming already!"  
  
Frowning, Ash stuck another finger in alongside the first.  As Jack kept taunting, Ash kept adding fingers.  After a few minutes, Ash was fucking all four of her digits in and out of Jack's pussy.  When she saw a light gleam of sweat start to show on Jack's skin, she jammed her fingers in all the way, and raised her thumb to press and work against Jack's clit.  
  
Even as Jack started panting, she refused to concede.  "Keep this up for another five hours, and maybe you'll pull it off," Jack mocked Ash.  
  
Ash rapidly worked her fingers in and out of Jack's snatch, while she rubbed her thumb hard against Jack's clit, all while Jack taunted her.  The minutes ticked by, and Ash's wrist was starting to get sore.  Her efforts were definitely having an effect on Jack, but Ash had to admit, at this rate she'd never get the vulgar woman off.  
  
"That's... the best... you got?" Jack said in between gasps.  "You're... gonna have to... be rougher than that!"  
  
"How's this for rough?" Ash said with a smirk.  And to the surprised cries of the women in the room, Ash leaned down, gripped one of Jack's nipple rings in her teeth, and tugged lightly.  
  
And it was probably the sudden shock of the unexpected pain more than any hidden skill at finger-fucking Ash had previously been hiding away, but Jack immediately began jerking in climax.  Ash could feel the woman's juices running down her fingers, as Jack tried and failed to hide her pleasured moans.  
  
"Dammit," Jack said, half in frustration, and half in ecstatic release.    
  
And before Ash even realized what she doing, she stared down Jack, pulled her hand out of the other woman's crotch, and took a long lick off her moist fingers, her eyes never leaving Jack's.  The rest of the women cheered again, while Jack walked over and slouched down on the couch next to Kasumi.  
  
"Aw, don't sulk," Kasumi said, leaning her naked body against Jack's.  She casually reached around to grab Jack's breast as she said, "We can still have some fun over here while Ash takes on the rest of them."  
  
Jack's mean expression didn't waver, but she pivoted in her seat to grab Kasumi roughly and draw her into an open-mouthed kiss.  
  
While the previous contestants entertained themselves, Shepard was working with the datapad again.  "Number from 1-7, Ash."  
  
And so it went through the rest of the night, one that Ashley would remember the rest of her life.  
  
Each of them put her through experiences she'd never had before.  Liara had been the next one she'd picked, and after her old friend had let her dress drop to the floor and enfolded her in her arms, she gently pushed her down to her knees and asked Ashley to use her tongue.  
  
So much strangeness.  Like so much else tonight, she'd never even considered performing oral sex on a woman before.  And in front of her was not only a woman, but an alien woman, and one of her best friends.  
  
And yet, somehow different.  Ash couldn't have imagined the shy little girl they'd picked up on Therum grabbing another woman's head and urging it slowly but forcefully into her groin.  But there she was, and after a few minutes of learning the ropes, Ashley was tonguing the asari's clit and feeling her alien juices spill out across her face.  
  
Next had come Gabby, the pretty young engineer.  Claiming that she'd just been greasing down some gears and needed to "clean off," Gabby led Ash into Shepard's shower.  Their lips found each other under the hot spray, and Ash couldn't believe how natural it was starting to feel to kiss another woman.  After they broke apart, Gabby handed her a bottle of liquid soap and directed Ash where she needed the most cleanup.  It started with Ash's soapy hands rubbing across every inch of the engineer's perky breasts, before dropping to her knees and stroking the fluids across Gabby's backside.  And when Gabby turned around and requested a tongue bath, Ash didn't hesitate.  
  
After drying off, Ash called out the next number.  Tali meekly stepped forward, reading off a key-phrase to Ashley that she told her was the unlock code for remote access to her nerve stimulator software.  After giving her some basic instruction, Tali laid back on the bed and waited.  
  
It took her a little while to work out how it worked.  The software designated different areas of the body to stimulate, as well as stimulation level.  Ash knew that she probably could have made Tali cum just by setting everything to maximum, but she thought her old friend deserved better than that.  
  
So she teased her.  Put one body section on low, then turned it off and turned on another.  After a few rounds of this, she set everything to low, then started isolating areas to set on medium.  
  
Tali's fully-covered body was twisting and turning Shepard's sheets around her as she relished the sensations.  While Ash played, Tali babbled.  Talking about how attractive she had always found Ash, but never had had the guts to mention.  Sneaking out of engineering to steal glances at her in the cargo bay, wanting nothing more than to see her as naked as she was tonight.  
  
Just as Tali was finishing speaking, Ash isolated the crotch area of her suit and set the level of stimulation to maximum.  The quarian let out a high keening cry, her hips thrusting up into the air as if trying to make contact with some imaginary tongue just out of reach.  Finally, her writhing stopped, and Ashley shut down the device with a grin, before walking over to help Tali up and embrace her.  
  
The next encounters weren't nearly as tender, however.  Ash didn't know whether or not the other women were escalating things as the game went on, or if they were really that kinky.  But when Samara was called next, she used her biotics to throw Ashley face-up on the bed.  Before Ash could even move, Samara was crouching on top of her face, her dark blue pussy lips lewdly spread above Ash's mouth.  By this point in the evening, though, finding and stimulating the clit was becoming second nature to Ash, and she soon had the experienced asari moaning her pleasure.  
  
When Miranda's turn came, she called out to Shepard for something, and the Commander returned with an intimidating looking dildo attached to a series of straps.  The rest of the women helped Ash put it on, and soon she was between Miranda's legs, grunting while she thrust the huge rubber phallus into the dark-haired XO.  Drifting over from the "loser's orgy" that was in progress on Shepard's couch, Jack laid down beside Miranda and passionately kissed her while Ash worked, her tattooed hands groping at Miranda's breasts.  Nobody in the room seemed to object to the "outside assistance," and before too long Miranda's lips separated from Jack's long enough for her to cry out in ecstasy.  Just as Ash was pulling out, Jack surprised her by moving away from Miranda, straightening up and grabbing Ash to give her a long, wet kiss as well.  
  
Kelly Chambers, the instigator of this whole thing, was the first of the last two to be picked.  The yeoman shook her head when Ash started to make moves to remove the strap-on, and instead had Shepard present Ash with a metal studded paddle.  Bending forward with her hands up against the wall, Kelly demanded that Ash take her in the ass while spanking her.  While Ash did as she was instructed, she could hear the moans and squeals of the rest of the women entertaining themselves.  
  
And as Kelly let out one last cry and fell nerveless to the floor, Ash finally realized that through all these encounters, she was starting to get really fucking horny.  
  
She turned to see Shepard, already undressed, the last left for her to work on to win the dare.  Her old commander gave her a warm smile, and Ash didn't hesitate to accept her embrace and kiss her.  
  
"Shepard, I..." Ashley said as she felt Shepard's naked body against hers.  "This has been..."  
  
"No need to thank us," Shepard said, laying a tender hand on Ash's cheek.  
  
She fell back on the bed, pulling Ash on top of her.  Ash kissed Shepard all the way down to her chest.  Licked and gently nipped at her rock-hard nipples, trailing a tongue down the line of her well-defined abs.  And finally attacked Shepard's pussy with unrestrained passion.  She lost all track of time as she worked on the woman who'd given her so much, to give her something in return.  
  
After Shepard was sufficiently warmed up, Ash flipped her over, raised her up on her hands and knees, and thrust into Shepard from behind with the strap-on.  The rest of the women turned away from their current amusements to chant and cheer for Ash as she fucked Shepard doggy-style.  Shepard resisted as long as possible, but even the powerful savior of the galaxy had her limits.  
  
As Shepard screamed out her orgasm, the rest of the room erupted into raucous cheers.  Grinning, Ash raised her hands for high fives, and got several long, hot kisses from the assembled group.  
  
"Wait!" Liara called out several times, getting the group's attention.  "Wait, it's not over yet!"  
  
Ash looked over at Liara in confusion.  "But... you all came, didn't you?  That was the dare, right?"  
  
A devious smile crossed Liara's face as she turned away from whispering to Tali and said, "I believe my wording was, everyone in this room has to cum.  And I think there's one person here who still hasn't had the privilege."  
  
"Don't worry, though," Tali said.  "You've done so much for us, we've decided that we'll handle this one."  
  
And as the nine women moved toward Ash and forced her back onto the bed, she couldn't hold back her smile as the first tongue made contact.  
  
* * *  
  
 _OFFICIAL: MESSAGE FROM THE CITADEL COUNCIL  
To: Second Lieutenant Williams  
  
In regards to your recent transfer request:  as you are aware, the Council grants Spectres the authority necessary to protect the galaxy in any way they see fit.  We must admit, however, that we are somewhat confused about the rationale for your request.  Part of the reason we chose you was to have another Spectre of your race on hand to deal with any issues that Shepard may be too indisposed to handle.  To consolidate both of you on one ship seems somewhat like the old human expression of "putting all your eggs in one basket."  
  
However, if you feel that you would best serve the Council aboard the Normandy, then we have complete faith in your decision-making abilities.  
  
Good luck to you, and please send us a report on your activities at your earliest convenience._  
  
* * *  
  
Shepard's head was bowed in thought.  This was an important decision.  So many things rode on what she was going to do next.  Finally, sensing the impatience, she made her decision.  
  
"Four," she said.  
  
"Yes!" Ash pumped her fist in the air, as her other hand reached to rapidly unzip her uniform, and reveal her lack of underwear underneath.  
  
It had been her suggestion that, after Shepard had worked so long on her "system," that they shouldn't let it go to waste.  Whenever the crew of the Normandy found the spare time, the game would be played again.  Tonight was Shepard's turn to be "the dared" and try to get all the other ladies of the ship off.  Their current travel plans would have them swing by the Shadow Broker's vessel to let Liara take her turn next.  
  
And as Ash laid back naked on Shepard's bed and felt her best friend's tongue in her, she hoped to herself that this game would go on for as long as possible.


End file.
